villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dusk Commentaries
"He that enters Paradise... Enters all laid before him..." ~Veda ::: Greetings novitiate, and know at first with reassurance that I was once long like you. Asleep, dull, absent. Know that also, you have begun your journey to enlightenment. This book is your door to that dimension, Paradise, but is also your lock. Katria only has those that are clever enough to pause, walk first. Heed. The first of slaves to behead is that of impatience of slavery. ::: Enter, as Misery has written: Come and bring the four keys; of Balance, of Twilight, of Sorcery, of Rage. Know that then you are a new breed of Royalty. Be quick, as the shades run thin on the red line of pain. Thus you shall return as well to your first primal wail; but yet come out different. Master as akin to your Master, your slavery thus is abolished. ::: Lament at your earlier loss, but none bore the passing of others. Perhaps you read because of shadows, or war, or study, or of particular pacts with venomous snakes. Though each matters is of it's own kind, the matter is thus: Welcome. That you continue to read this means your matter of existence is beyond that of kings. ::: Know that night follows day, and so know that this primary insight shall fall alike unto the turbulent evening sea where all faiths are tested. Fear only for a second. Shaken belief is like water for a purpose: in the garden of the Dawn we shall breathe whole realities. Misery herself as the Weaver of Sorrows created the Red Book, as Katria formed the Book of Dusk. A rumination upon the reality, Paradise truly exists. ::: A own summoning of mine came from the book Katria had created and laid waste to in the deserts of the Periclost Plateaus. The Book of Dusk, forefather of the wife of all engima. Each word is razor sharp, deeply secret, thinner than cataclysms, tarnished like blood. By reading upon my words, your name now carries heavy weight. ::: Trying and roaring with all my might, until I grew hoarse with words of my gospel; I grew raucous explaining the mysteries of Misery, and found myself lost within Katria's indifferent hug. I continued reading, and grew mad with the overflow. My words found not true purchase until I had become hidden. These were not true words amongst the ever-growing worlds upon worlds. Know that I had to hide to bring forth mine own people. ::: Red blood, razor-fire, I had glimpsed a sight into the garden of Paradise. I knew then that to inform others of its harbor, I myself had to drown in its seas. Know that have you found my book, that I have found you as my flagship. Greetings novitiate, know that you are asleep, dull, absent, but am no more! Now come and feast with me, on all the cosmos to come! ::: Indignant answers are liberations, but those iron chains of discourse pulsate with the most luminous of freedoms. Your coming was foretold by Katria, but your goal operant was based by Misery. You are to come independently as idols, dropping one by one. you are of the most exalted as the eyes that have yet set upon you. Swain to shatters many of mantles, hearths frozen by heights of fancy. You are to sit beside I, here in Paradise. ::: A sphere of indifference and emotional suffering is but the warm milk fed to young babes, but to be fed as elders, it is those of the unenslaved. I fault not at your stumbling, as be given by both of the greatest of graces; but by what is expected and lathered upon the naked body of those few of oils. I crave not your downfalls, though by the earth of the ground you may surpass me in the coming of all infinities. ::: All slaves recorded turn to the wheel, all children to the Alpha, that is. Misery wishes not to you as it is, but what She desires, is also what you want. Katria is of the same cloth, though less perpetual in an uncaring godhead. Woe to those oathbreakers of undivines, those weaker and inept compared to incomprehensible Katria and Misery. ::: Not knowing the Towers of Misery and that they touch the towers of the Heavens of Paradise, or the hidden crystal abodes of the Web-Spinner, woe to you! Every new limb, discovered, is paid to the under-known, every new power attained is through Katria, and every bout of suffering is through Misery. ::: Dear reader, you will hear the shadow choir soon enough. The room may grow eyes, and you will hear voices. But the shadow choir quiets all. The candle by which you read is that gate-way, another world beside ours. Scorn those on the other side, call them names and laugh at their natural bases! ::: Misery beseeches all whom are worthy. Katria allows passage through coils of suffering. Come to Paradise, where I shall be beside you, and the traitors of the new age shall hang upon the walls, smiling in new revolution! Shine only when the Earth trembles are your new glory. ::: I gave my soul to Katria, my body to Misery. He that has entered Paradise enters his own self! ::: Sit beside I, in the radiant coffin of Paradise. Starlight be your mantle, and beside me, in Paradise, I would wear you. In that end, Paradise seeks the dawn, the coming of day. Dawn in breaking in new eras, Misery and Katria foresee it all. ::: Every new limb is given to Katria, every weak soul to Misery. Deny not the days that dawn shall shatter those who are under the shadow choir! Under the mires, bathed in those new-boned silks, your eyes breath life anew! For dawn is breaking! ::: Radiant is Misery! Radiant is Katria! All will change these days as did in those before! Deny not that these days shall come upon, my novitiates! The days come where blood of slaves shall come adrift from the cell-blocks of the lowest-pits. Where servants took chains to their teeth as masters tug forth. Dawn is breaking! ::: You know now, novitiate, that Misery and Katria see all. Suns were riven as red legions spired across Thyria. Know that your Hell is now broken novitiate! Know to praise Katria! Praise Misery! Praise them! For the Dawn of Liberty is breaking. Greet the new day! ::: Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Finished Stories